Skin is the largest organ of the human body, representing approximately 16% of a person's total body weight. Because it interfaces with the environment, skin has an important function in body defense, acting as an anatomical barrier from pathogens and other environmental substances. Skin also provides a semi-permeable barrier that prevents excessive fluid loss while ensuring that essential nutrients are not washed out of the body. Other functions of skin include insulation, temperature regulation, and sensation. Skin tissue may be subject to many forms of damage, including burns, trauma, disease, and depigmentation (e.g., vitiligo).
Skin grafts are often used to repair such skin damage. Skin grafting is a surgical procedure in which a section of skin is removed from one area of a person's body (autograft), removed from another human source (allograft), or removed from another animal (xenograft), and transplanted to a recipient site of a patient, such as a wound site. As with any surgical procedure, skin grafting includes certain risks. Complications may include: graft failure; rejection of the skin graft; infections at donor or recipient sites; or autograft donor sites oozing fluid and blood as they heal. Certain of these complications (e.g., graft failure and rejection of the skin graft) may be mitigated by using an autograft instead of an allograft or a xenograft.
A problem encountered when using an autograft is that skin is taken from another area of a person's body to produce the graft, resulting in trauma and wound generation at the donor site. Generally, the size of the graft matches the size of the recipient site, and thus a large recipient site requires removal of a large section of skin from a donor site. As the size of the section of skin removed from the donor site increases, so does the probability that the donor site will not heal properly, requiring additional treatment and intervention. Additionally, as the size of the section of skin removed from the donor site increases, so does the possibility of infection. There is also increased healing time associated with removal of larger sections of skin because a larger wound is produced.
To address those problems, techniques have been developed that allow for expansion of a skin graft so that a harvested graft can treat a recipient site that is larger than a donor site. Certain of those techniques involve harvesting a graft and then culturing the graft in the presence of growth factors and other biologics to grow the skin graft. Other methods involve adding trypsin to a graft to produce graft particles that are sprinkled into a recipient site. A problem with using growth factors and other biologics such as trypsin is that such substances have been linked to deregulated cell growth, leading to adverse diseases such as cancer in the cells of the graft.
There is an unmet need for skin grafting methods and apparatuses.